


Feel Alive

by OllyAster



Series: Bloodlines AU [5]
Category: Original Work, The Magical Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyAster/pseuds/OllyAster
Summary: Oliver wants to show Lilyana something before she leaves.
Series: Bloodlines AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712422





	Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubblellop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bubblellop).



> https://youtu.be/rsZb0E1NCkw

Sophie’s house was big. Or at the very least, bigger than Lilyana was expecting. 

It was a relief to finally get there. Even with Oliver’s help, Lilyana’s side had begun to pulse and ache with even more pain. It took all her willpower to keep a straight face. The second Oliver helped her to the couch she nearly folded in on herself. 

Despite that she smiled at the other, “Thanks for helping me Oliver.”

The boy smiled back at her, “Of course!”

Lilyana forced herself to relax into the couch. It was hard when her instincts were screaming that she was still in danger. But all the tension in her body only seemed to worsen the pain.

_ I’m safe.. for the time being. _

“Do you need anything?” Oliver asked her. Lilyana shook her head, closing her eyes. 

“No, I think I just-” 

“So Lilyana, I know you’re a tad taller than I am but I was wondering if you’d like to have one of my shirts,” Sophie’s voice cut Lilyana off, “Since one that is practically falling apart and exposing your bandages probably isn’t the best to be wearing right now.”

_..need some space. _

_ Why do I bother? _

“Oh um- sure! If you don’t mind of course,” Lilyana forced her frustration down. She didn’t have the right to get upset. Sophie was just trying to be nice.  _ It’s not like she meant to interrupt.  _

Still.

“It’s not a problem trust me. I have 15 of what is basically the same shirt,” Sophie explained. The Elemental couldn’t tell if she was joking or not. Nor did she have time to ask as Sophie went to go get one of said shirts. 

Lilyana brought her attention back in front of her to find Oliver still standing there. He seemed uneasy. His hands fidgeted with the sleeves of his hoodie. The second Lilyana looked back at him his eyes went anywhere but at her. A chuckle rose in her throat.

“You can sit down on the couch too you know?” Lilyana said, “I don’t need the whole thing to myself.”

Oliver’s attention snapped back to her, “O- oh! Right! I’ll um- yeah..” his voice trailed off. He shuffled over and sat down next to her. 

_ If I didn’t know any better I’d say he’s more tense then I am. _

Neither of them had the chance to say anything before Sophie came back. 

“Here you go. The bathroom is down the hall and to the left, you can change in there,” Sophie said as she handed Lilyana a plain white shirt. 

“Thanks Sophie,” Lilyana said. For a moment she hesitated to get up. Her pain would probably flare again if she started moving. She swallowed a sigh and forced herself up. Almost immediately her injury was throbbing. Despite her efforts to hide her pain Oliver was looking at her with concern. 

“You ok?” he asked her.

“Yeah I’m fine! Just a bit sore,” Lilyana reassured him with a smile. Before Oliver had time to doubt the claim she went off to the bathroom. 

The strange room was thankfully easy to find. Lilyana closed the door with a bit more force than she meant to, flinching at the loud noise. Or maybe it was just loud to her, as none of the others in the house called to ask if she was alright. 

Curiously Lilyana looked around the room. It’s design was different than anything she had seen before. Some things held familiarity, such as the mirror on the wall. Others were completely foreign to her. Part of Lilyana wanted to turn the knobs she saw to see what would happen. On Alenor things like that tended to produce water. All the same she wasn’t trying to break anything.

A particularly sharp jab of pain brought Lilyana’s attention back to the task at hand. She took off her scarf and capelet before carefully worming out of what was left of her sweater. Though she tried to keep her eyes from the mirror Lilyana found the scar on her shoulder catching her attention. She frowned, taking her hand and gently ghosting over it. 

_Another reminder of Adalia._

The memory of how it happened was still fresh in Lilyana’s mind. Her sister had been furious after Lilyana had lashed out at her in a panic. She had given Adalia a nasty cut under her eye. Adalia returned the favor by slashing her shoulder in a rage. It had burned worse than anything Lilyana had felt before and continued to do so for what seemed like weeks after. 

Chances are her side would do the same.

_ Best not to think about it. _

Lilyana pushed the memory out of her mind as she put on the shirt that Sophie gave her. It did turn out to be a bit small on her, but it covered her bandages all the same. Plus the shirt was oddly soft. 

_ Good enough.  _

The Elemental gave herself a moment to simply stand in the room after that. Something about it was suddenly comforting in a way Lilyana couldn’t describe. She felt more at ease there than anywhere else she had on Earth. Part of her wanted to stay there forever and never come out.

If only. 

Lilyana put her capelet and scarf back on and grabbed her tattered sweater. Folding it up the best that she could. With a deep breath she left the room. 

When the Elemental returned to the main room she found Oliver still on the couch where she left him. He suddenly turned to her with an expectant look in his eyes.

“Hey Lilyana, could I show you something?” Oliver asked her as she came back over to the couch. 

“Oh um- sure!” Lilyana said, not being able to bring herself to say no to that excited look the other had on his face. 

Oliver gave her a big smile, “Great!- We have to do a  _ little _ bit of walking but it's not far I promise!” he told her, “and don’t worry, I already asked Sophie and Rhett if we could.”

It took all of Lilyana’s willpower not to groan. She did  _ not _ want to walk anywhere. 

_ I don’t want to upset Oliver either- _

“I’m sure it’s great, whatever it is!” Lilyana said, forcing a smile. 

Oliver jumped up from the couch and grabbed her hand. She barely had time to set her sweater down before the other was dragging her out the door.

* * *

They walked in silence as Oliver guided Lilyana along. His pace was brisk and she struggled to keep up. Yet she kept her mouth shut.

_ Don’t ruin it. _

“Here we are! Told you it wasn’t far!” Oliver said abruptly as the trees thinned out to reveal a very large clearing and-

_ Water! _

Lilyana let go of Oliver’s hand and practically sprinted to the lake’s edge despite the protest from her wound. The water sparkled from what little sunlight bled through the clouds. In its depths Lilyana could see tiny fish swimming through the waters. As she sat down on the grass Oliver came next to her and did the same.

“I asked Sophie about what an Elemental is and when she told me you had the water element I thought this would be a great way to cheer you up!” Oliver explained offhandedly.

Lilyana simply nodded, still fixated on the water. Being near it brought her to peace. Slowly she took her hands and eased them into the water. Almost immediately a chill went up her spine. It was ice cold.

_ Just the way I like it. _

Some part of Lilyana deep down wanted nothing more than to sink to the bottom of the icy waters and stay there. Surrounded by the comforting cold and darkness. Not like Adalia would be able to ever find her down there. It was the perfect plan.

_ Almost. _

Lilyana’s gaze shifted to Oliver’s reflection in the water to realize he was staring at her again. When she looked up at him he flinched and averted his eyes to the water. A laugh bubbled in Lilyana’s throat.

“Wh- What?” Oliver asked. Eyes still glued on the water.

“Nothing,” Lilyana replied, now finding herself staring too. Oliver was tense again and a blush was creeping onto his face. It was almost cute.

A weird feeling was building in Lilyana’s chest. A distant one she hadn’t felt in a long, long time. She couldn’t help but smile. Laughter suddenly left her before she could stop it. Oliver jumped.

“Are you ok?” he asked worriedly. Lilyana could only manage a nod. She wasn’t entirely sure what had gotten into in that moment but she just felt so-

_ Happy. _

“Oliver guess what?” Lilyana questioned through her snickering. 

“What?”

Without an ounce of hesitation Lilyana took all the water she could and splashed it on the other’s face. He let out a yelp.

“H- hey!” Oliver protested, starting to laugh a bit himself, “Don’t do that! It’s cold.”

“You can’t stop me!” Lilyana told him as she got ready to do it again. 

She was stopped from getting a face full of water herself.

“You were saying?” Oliver teased. Lilyana shook her head. The feeling of the water on her face was  _ amazing _ . 

_ Still can’t let him get away that easy.  _

Lilyana gave Oliver a devious grin, “Did Sophie mention the part about Elementals where we can control our element?”

The human’s eyes widen, “You wouldn’t-”

When Lilyana didn’t falter he seemed to realize that she most definitely would. He tried to distance himself from the lake but Lilyana grabbed him and pulled him back. He gasped dramatically. 

“No please have mercy! I’m just a human boy!” Oliver begged through his laughter. Lilyana’s throat was starting to ache from all the laughing she was doing herself.

_ Somethings wrong- _

“You must be punished for your crimes!” Lilyana retorted, pushing the sudden feeling of unease away as she did. But when she turned her attention back to the lake she caught a familiar reflection in the waters. Her entire body went rigid. 

“Hello Lilyana.”


End file.
